Disc brake systems are commonly use on a front axle of most vehicles because they are effective in stopping a vehicle. In such systems, a bearing assembly is fixed to a wheel hub that is bolted to a knuckle member, a brake rotor is thereafter attached to the wheel hub and a caliper that is bolted to the knuckle member spans the rotor. The knuckle member is pivotally attached to the frame of the vehicle and a caliper is bolted to the knuckle to locate first and second friction members on opposite sides of the rotor to define a corner assembly. During braking the friction members are moved into engagement with corresponding braking surfaces on the rotor to effect a brake application. Unfortunately, while the individual manufacturing tolerance of the various components that make up a corner assembly may be within desired limits when the tolerances are combined or added together a relationship may occur wherein a hub mounting surface on the wheel hub for the rotor and/or braking surface on the rotor are not in perpendicular alignment with the axis of the wheel bearing. A process has been disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/904,202 wich has been allowed and is drawn to manufacturing a modular corner assembly wherein surfaces on a wheel hub and knuckle are primarily machined in a single fixture to maintain a perpendicular relationship between the wheel hub and knuckle.